Modem TVs such as the Sony Bravia (trademark) present native user interfaces (UI) to allow viewers to select an audio video (AV) input source, to launch non-broadcast TV applications such as video telephone applications (e.g., Skype), and so on. As understood herein, many viewers of TVs may prefer to access application-based UIs, with which many viewers may be as or more familiar than they are with native TV UIs, and which increase a viewer's range of choices by allowing a user to view application-based content such as Internet video.
As further recognized herein, a legacy display device such as TV may not be programmed with a non-native UI, and furthermore non-native UIs can change rapidly so a TV programmed with an application-based UI, for example, may soon be presenting an obsolete UI. However, present principles understand that simply porting a non-native UI to a TV for presentation thereof may undesirably prevent the user from employing the TV remote control (RC), since absent present principles the TV would not know how to respond to RC commands input using a UI that the TV has no knowledge of.